CROSSROAD
by homin charm
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! "Satu senyum manis. Untuk tip dua ribu won". HOMIN . Yunho x Changmin. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSROAD**

**Pairing : HoMin and the others**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length :?**

_Di jalanan kota ini aku melihat banyak cinta._

_Daun musim semi menumpuk seperti sampah romantis._

_Dan aku merindukan dia._

.

.

.

_Mengawali mimpi siang bolong. Waktu kosong membuka lebar-lebar indera peraba dan perasa. Aku ingat masakannya. Saus makaroni hampir basi yang membuatku menggelepar di malam dingin kota Roma._

_Sayangnya dia mati._

_Dengan membawa hampir-menjadi-anakku bersamanya._

.

.

.

_Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang dengan wajah padam._

_Dia marah. Tapi amarah itu yang membuatku tersungkur di pangkuannya. _

_Di sanubarinya. _

_Di kegersangan hatinya._

_Aku memuja kelemahannya._

.

.

.

_Yunho menarik pelatuk revolver tepat akurat pada tenggorokan_ _yang disayang._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudahkan dia menjadi pembunuh?_

.

.

.

"kira-kira apa yang bisa memisahkan kita, Jung?"

"..."

"mati, penghianatan,.."

"tidak ada"

.

.

.

"_akh! Berhhenntii.. " Shim Changmin mendesah kacau menyesal._

_Demi apapun lubang belakangnya haram bagi pria manapun._

"_Yunhoo.. kumohhonn- arghhh!" jerit Changmin lagi._

_Yang disebut justru melenguh tidak peduli._

"_kau pelacur Changmin..." bisiknya garang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc.**_

_**Just prolog.**_

_**Keep or delete?**_

_**Decision is yours.**_

_**RnR guys ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CROSSROAD**

**Pairing : HoMin / others.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 1 of ?**

"_hey. How's you doing?"_

"_..."_

"_sorry"_

"_..."_

_Klik._

.

.

.

Yunho menahan kantuk. Hampir 23 jam tidak tidur. Mengurusi setumpuk remeh yang entahlah.. sebenarnya tidak butuh sekarang juga penyelesaiannya.

Satu benda berkilau beradu pandang dengannya.

"ini gagal.."

Hanya itu.

Suaranya sehari ini.

.

.

.

Sandara menghentak tungkai kaki mungilnya. Dia bukan bocah. Sudah lewat jauh dari masa itu. Orang bila _baby face_ adalah sanjungan luar biasa bagi wanita.

19?

21?

_Bukan..._

Dia sudah 29 tahun.

.

.

.

Sandara memutar bra hitam berenda yang mengait padanya. Kebiasaannya adalah melepaskan dari depan. Memang sih bisa dari belakang, tapi dia bersumpah kalau tidak.. dia tidak akan melakukan itu.

_Yang diinginkannya adalah Yunho._

Berbaring di ranjangnya, membuka kait branya. _Dan seterusnya.. seterusnya.._

Langkah perlahan seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

_Dia tahu._

Pria itu memerah samar pada pipinya.

Sandara sudah selesai. Menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"_now what?"_ desis Sandara.

Tampaknya memang dia yang harus memulai.

Dan menit-menit berjalan sesuai apa mau si perempuan. Ya... _deep breath._

_Only you and me._

_Nice,_

_but not forever.._

.

.

.

Changmin terhenyak.

Lama.

Memandang seamplop tebal ratusan ribu won.

Kalkulasi uang jajan seumur hidupnya tidak mendekati seperempat uang ini.

Ini terlalu banyak.

_**Dear xx (maaf-aku-tidak-sempat-tanya-namamu),**_

_**Kau tidak kenal aku.**_

_**Jangan kembalikan apa pun.**_

_**Harga diriku akan terluka.**_

_**Kau tidak kenal aku.**_

_**p.s. : ingat, kau tidak kenal aku**_

Changmin melipat rapi kertas itu. Memasukkannya kembali dalam amplop. Menaruh baik-baik dalam saku mantelnya.

Sekilas saja, tidak perlu lama-lama..

Dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan, sayang.."

Si Ayah tidak menangis.

Benar-benar tegar.

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ini rahasia dia dan Tuhan.

Putrinya terjun bebas ke jurang.

.

.

.

"_moccachinno _untuk meja dua.."

_Tap. Tap._

"selamat menikmati.."

Satu senyum manis. Untuk tip dua ribu won_. Lumayan.._

"Changmin, kau mau pulang?"

Tepukan pundak membuat pelayan tadi berbalik ringan.

"benar boleh?"

"aku hitung sampai lima. Lima.. empat.. ti-..."

Tidak ada waktu berpikir.

"oke! Aku pulangggg"

Dia melemparkan serbetnya bergitu cepat dan lari tunggang langgang ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan sambil sesekali menunduk. Mencari jejak-jejaknya 15 menit belakangan.

Dompetnya hilang.

Sempurna sekali.

Dua puluh ribu won. Kartu mahasiswa. Kunci apartemen di selipan kecilnya.

Okelah uangnya. Okelah kartunya.

Tapi kuncinya?

Changmin menghembus udara kuat-kuat. Kepulan putih keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

_Terlalu dingin._

_00.45 KST._

Pengelola apartemen sudah pulang kalau jam segini. Changmin memutar otak. Bagaimanapun menjadi gelandangan diluar bukan pilihan yang bagus. Bisa habis dirinya diperkosa anjing liar.

_Astaga._

Changmin melangkah lebar-lebar penuh semangat.

Tidak ada pilihan.

Tidur di depan pintu saja.

.

.

.

"Shim Changmin..?"

Sesosok pria tidak dikenal berdiri di pintunya.

_Aku selamat!_ Pekik Changmin dalam hati.

Setelah mandi air hangat, dia menjadi manusia lagi. Segar dan berpikir normal. Setiap pulang, tidak peduli selarut apa.. dia akan mandi. Dengan air hangat.

Changmin menimang-nimang dompetnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah mengganggunya. Seoul ternyata tidak seberbahaya yang diperkirakannya.

_Buktinya.._

Dompetnya kembali.

Isinya utuh.

_Dan.._

Pria tadi mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelahnya, tiga hari berturut-turut.. setiap pukul 9 pagi apartemennya diketuk orang yang sama.

Jung Yunho.

Lelaki yang menyelamatkan dompetnya.

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah,

"aku tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar kau Changmin"

"..."

"sejak aku meninggalkan sekolah kita tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah kembali ke Gwangju.."

Changmin membolak-balik omelet yang dibuatnya untuk dirinya dan orang itu. Rasanya aneh. Biasanya serba sendirian. Bangun sendiri. Sarapan sendiri.

"sejak kapan ke Seoul?"

"..."

" Changmin? Kau dengar?"

Seketika Changmin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"ah maaf. Ya? Aku baru enam bulan di Seoul"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Wajahnya berubah ceria saat Changmin menaruh omelet yang sudah jadi.

"mulai besok aku sarapan disini terus, boleh? Rumahku sepi. Tidak seru" cerocos Yunho.

Changmin hanya tersenyum singkat.

"ah. Aku ikut bayar sewa setengah, bagaimana? Aku akan pindah kemari"

.

.

.

Changmin termenung sejenak.

Pria di depannya ini terlihat cerewet. Berisik. Dan serampangan.

Sangat hemat kalau berbagi sewa. Tentu saja.

Tapi Yunho baru bertemu lagi dengannya.

Terlalu mencurigakan.

Dulu waktu sekolah juga tidak akrab.

Seoul masih kota yang berbahaya bagi anak kampung sepertinya.

_Eemm- tapi-_

"terserah hyung saja" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka melewati pertokoan myongdeong. Melambatkan langkah, sambil lihat-lihat.

"_**Yang meninggal adalah putri pengusaha kontraktor Park Jeong Gil. Menurut kesaksian, mobil Nona Sandara Park melaju kencang dari arah Incheon dan kehilangan kendali di pembelokan sebelum terowongan. Tidak ada kendaraan lain yang melaju disekitarnya saat kejadian berlangsung. Dugaan sementara, ini adalah kasus kecelakaan tunggal yang disebabkan kelalaian dalam berkemudi".**_

Changmin merasa mual.

Tepat setelah gambar perempuan itu memenuhi setengah layar LCD TV.

"kau lihat apa?" tanya Yunho.

Yunho ikut melihat TV besar toko itu.

Keduanya sejenak terlarut dalam tayangan di depannya.

Kira-kira satu menit, beritanya berganti dengan iklan _soju_ yang dibintangi tiga Idola terkenal.

Yunho merangkul pundak Changmin.

"kau ingin TV? Ayo kita beli.."

"..."

"repot juga kalau aku mau nonton bola. Apartemenmu tidak ada apa-apa sih"

Changmin beranjak pelan-pelan.

Mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menggeretnya masuk ke dalam toko.

"_**ingat, kau tidak kenal aku.. ingat, kau tidak kenal aku.. ingat, kau tidak kenal aku.."**_

Kepala Changmin memainkan ingatan tentang surat itu.

"oh, jadi ini maksudnya.." gumam Changmin.

.

.

.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Maaf ya lama banget updatenya. Author lagi dikejar sesuatu. Di belahan dunia lain T.T *lebayy**_

_**Disini mau coba-coba membawa rasa baru.**_

_**Semoga suka.**_

_**RnR.**_

_**Thanks yaa ^^**_


End file.
